People often carry a number of items. For example, a person may carry a phone, a driver's license, an access badge, an insurance card, a wallet, and a number of other devices and cards with them. Carrying these items can be inconvenient and uncomfortable, and the items can be subject to loss or theft.
In some situations, a person may not want to or be allowed to carry certain items, though the functionality of the items may still be desired. For example, people attending an event (e.g., a concert) may not be allowed to bring bags into the event area. Accordingly, attendees may not have a bag for holding access tickets, wallets, driver's licenses, etc. However, an event attendee may still want to use a ticket for entry, a driver's license for providing their age, and/or a credit card for purchases during the event.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.